Até os Demónios Gritarem Amén
by Miss Just
Summary: Sem nunca romper o silêncio da casa do Senhor." PWP SB - Projecto Dirty Little Secrets, 6V


**AVISO:** Esta fic contém actos polémicos e nada bem vistos pela sociedade religiosa. Algum problema com isso, o **X** no canto superior direito serve para alguma coisa. Aos restantes, boa leitura.

* * *

_Projecto **Dirty Little Secrets** - 6V_

_Item: Igreja

* * *

___

**_Até os Demónios Gritarem Amén_**

.X.

_"Ave Maria,_

_cheia de graça, o Senhor é convosco,_

_bendita sois Vós entre as mulheres,_

_bendito é o fruto em Vosso ventre,_

_Jesus._

_Santa Maria Mãe de Deus,_

_rogai por nós, os pecadores,_

_agora e na hora da nossa morte._

_Amén."_

A voz dela era baixa, contida, não mais que um murmúrio herege que sujava o silêncio da igreja, poluindo e contaminando a casa de Deus com os seus pecados não arrependidos. Estava ajoelhada no chão, entre as duas filas de bancos, sobre a passadeira vermelha, mesmo em frente ao altar. Os olhos fechados escondiam as íris negras, cor das trevas que lhe cobriam a alma. Tinha as mãos unidas, encostadas ao peito, deixando pender um terço de madrepérola por entre os dedos finos e entrelaçados. Rezava lentamente, deixando os lábios cor de sangue proferirem as palavras sagradas da sua penitência enquanto esperava.

Esperava pelo pecado.

E o pecado chegou. Devagar, sem ruído, caminhando pela lateral, parando atrás de uma coluna gótica, observando-a de perfil. Perdendo-se na visão dela, pura e maldita tentação, demónio dos Infernos que apenas o tentava, todos os dias sem excepção. Fechou os olhos, um sorriso ladino a aparecer sobre os lábios, subindo os dois degraus até ao altar, tirando um cigarro branco do maço que trazia nas jeans e debruçando-se sobre uma vela para o acender. Tragou profundamente, deliciando-se com sabor forte e enebriente do tabaco. Expirou e encostou-se ao altar, ainda de olhos fechados, consciente do seu pecado.

E silêncio. Silêncio, silêncio, silêncio.

Abriu os olhos cor de grafite e encontrou as trevas nas íris dela, o demónio em saltos altos, a personificação do pecado herege. Retirou-lhe o cigarro dos lábios, tragou calmamente, deixando marcas vermelhas na borda branca, expirou e deixou cair o cigarro, como se apenas houvesse escapado de entre os seus dedos. Deu um passo em frente, passando as mãos finas e alvas sobre o rosto dele, leve e delicadamente, afastando os fios de cabelo negro do pescoço, percorrendo as veias levemente salientes com as afiadas unhas negras, deixando um rasto vermelho na pele pálida dele.

Sirius segurou os pulsos da prima, tão finos e frágeis sobre as mãos fortes dele, afastando-os do seu pescoço, fixando seu olhar nos olhos de Bellatrix, que ardiam de loucura. Sorriu e avançou sobre ela, mantendo-a presa pelos pulsos, beijando-lhe o pescoço e o peito enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça para trás. Passando os lábios sobre a pele de seda dela, levou os braços de Bellatrix para trás das costas e puxou-a para si, prendendo-lhe os pulsos apenas com uma mão, libertando a outra.

Passou os dedos sobre a linha dos ombros dela, sorrindo maldosamente, demorando mais tempo do que devia, querendo tirá-la do sério. Desceu os lábios novamente sobre a pele dela, pelo maxilar, passando pelos tendões salientes, deixando-os encontrarem-se com as esferas de madrepérola do terço que, naquele momento, ela trazia ao pescoço. Passou a língua pelas esferas, devagar demais, provocante demais, herege demais. Desapertou o primeiro botão da camisa vermelha que ela usava, permitindo-lhe seguir o terço, terminando com os lábios sobre o crucifixo, entre os seios dela. Beijou-o, continuando a desapertar a camisa da prima, expondo os seios delineados, sentindo a respiração dela entrecortada e os constantes gemidos oprimidos, pois era silêncio que reinava na casa de Deus.

Libertou-lhe os pulsos, depois de sentir as unhas dela fortemente cravadas na pele da sua mão, e foi imediatamente empurrado contra o altar, inclinando-se sobre ele, sorrindo maldosamente da intensidade com que ela o desejava. Desejo visível no silêncio dos seus suspiros mudos, no fogo louco dos seus olhos insanos. Puxou-lhe a camisa negra violentamente para os lados, rebentando os botões, expondo o tórax e os abdominais definidos de Sirius, cravando as unhas sobre os seus ombros, colando os lábios ao dele, roubando-lhe um beijo fugaz, selvagem, desesperado pelo pecado. Mordendo-o até sentir o sangue, ácido e metálico, na sua boca, saboreando-o satisfatoriamente, gargalhando sem qualquer som.

Sentia as mãos dele sobre o seu corpo e ardia. Ardia cada toque, cada contacto, cada ínfima carícia. Ardia de desejo, de loucura, de prazer proibido perante tão luxuriosa heresia. Afastou o castiçal de prata que estava no altar com um gesto brusco, atirando-o ao chão, pressionando o seu corpo contra o de Sirius, fazendo-o inclinar-se para trás, deitando-se sobre a toalha de linho branca, rendada, e puxando Bellatrix consigo.

Beijou-o mais intensamente, sabendo que o vermelho dos seus lábios se deviam ao sangue dele. Passou as mãos sobre o peito do moreno, as unhas a arrastarem-se sobre a pele, criando arranhões e fios de sangue. Sentou-se sobre os quadris do primo, as pernas afastadas, a saia subida; o cinto de ligas semi descoberto, vermelho como o sangue que tingia a toalha branca. Sentiu as mãos dele sobre as suas pernas, apertando-as, subindo em direcção ao sexo despido, demasiado quentes contra a pele fria dela, causando-lhe arrepios prazerosos. E as suas unhas ainda no corpo dele, desciam contra o coz das jeans, abrindo rapidamente os botões, demasiado louca para apreciar aquele gesto que ela sempre achara tão requintado.

Sirius sentou-se, retirando as mãos das pernas da prima e prendendo-a no seu colo. Olhou para ela como que dizendo-lhe 'não', que era demasiado rápido, e sorriu. Beijou-lhe os lábios, enquanto deixava uma das mãos subir pelas costas dela, a outra acariciando-lhe os seios, enquanto a camisa vermelha caía no chão atrás dela. Passou-lhe uma mão pela nuca, envolvendo os dedos nos fios de cabelo negro dela, puxando-lhe a cabeça para trás, beijando e mordendo o pescoço exposto, passando a lingua novamente no terço de madrepérola e nos mamilos rosados e enrigecidos.

Sem nunca romper o silêncio da casa do Senhor.

Bellatrix descera uma mão sobre o corpo do primo, deixando mais arranhões pela sua passagem, sentindo o membro pulsante sobre os seus dedos, roçando as unhas negras e leves sobre o órgão, obrigando Sirius a conter um gemido. Bella pressionou mais o seu corpo contra o dele, beijando-o com urgência e magnitude, cravando-lhe novamente as unhas sobre os ombros, mais uma vez inclinando-o para trás, deitando-o. Respirou ofegante sobre os lábios dele, os cabelos negros espalhados em redor de ambos, contrastando com a toalha branca.

Ergueu-se repentinamente, permanecendo sentada sobre o primo, agitando o altar com a força do seu movimento e, ao canto, derrubando uma vela. Mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos das trevas fixos nos cor de prata do primo, passou uma mão sobre o rosto, sobre os lábios vermelhos, deixando o polegar entre os dentes, sorrindo maliciosamente, permitindo, finalmente, a penetração. Passou as mãos pelo pescoço e pelos seios à medida que o movimento aumentava, descontrolada, louca, gratificante. Retirou o terço do pescoço, envolvendo-o nas mãos, arqueando levemente as costas para trás. E, então, levada pelo prazer luxurioso de tal pecado mortal, orou a Deus.

_"Ave Maria,_

_cheia de graça, o Senhor é convosco,_

_bendita sois Vós entre as mulheres,_

_bendito é o fruto em Vosso ventre,_

_Jesus."_

As estocadas aumentavam, mais fortes, mais rápidas, mais intensas, mais hereges. E o silêncio não mais reinava. As mãos de Sirius no corpo da prima, corriam livre e insanas, desejosas, aproveitando cada momento do pecado. Ambos deleitando-se com o mais proibido e impuro prazer.

A vela que tombara ardia agora a sagrada toalha de linho branco manchada de sangue. Um dos cantos do altar ardia em chamas vermelhas, como que simbolizando o horror da heresia. E Bellatrix continuava a rezar, com a voz mais alta a cada segundo, mais intensa, mais delirante de prazer.

"_Santa Maria Mãe de Deus,_

_rogai por nós, os pecadores,_

_agora e na hora da nossa morte."_

Mais intenso, mais poderoso, mais febril, mais, mais e mais. Bella arqueou as costas para trás, elevando as mãos com o terço para o alto, deixando as costelas salientes, os músculos contraídos a respiração suspensa com uma inspiração violenta... E apenas um grito ecoou pela igreja, quando o êxtase foi alcançado.

_"Amén."_

* * *

**N/Beta:** cara, eu vou precisar pagar algumas petinências só por ter _lido_ essa fic. Hiahiuahiauh E depois muitas outras pelo fato de ter gostado tanto dela! . SB é demais e vai sempre além de qualquer visão religiosa... XD Just, dear, tks por confiar mais esse pecadinho lindo a mim. Mesmo eu andando uma beta tão desalmada! Beijos, darling!! indo ajoelhar no milho e rezar a noite toda...

**N.A.:** Ah ha :mrgreen: sim, eu sou muito louca e esta fic apenas veio comprovar ainda mais isso xD

Bom, tenho de confessar que eu fui assistir a uma missa para escrever esta fic e foi a primeira em dez anos. O que eu não faço por SB? Quem ainda não tinha percebido que eu sou um bocado "anti-cristo", aqui está a prova.

Agradecimentos ao Tiago e ao Hugo, que me enchem de ideias hereges como "queima o altar" e "despeja a água benta em cima da Bellatrix", que me dificultam sempre a escrita de cenas NCs com a mania de 'ler sobre o meu ombro', que me ajudam sempre que eu tenho bloqueios de plot e que eu amo desmesuradamente. À senhora linda e fantástica que betou esta fic (aka Evoluxa Black) e à Miss Krum que aprovou a ideia de "queimar o altar" e que disse que arcava com as culpas caso alguém implicasse - Thank you, ladies ;

Sem mais,

reviews, please.

_Just_


End file.
